


Team Bonding

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Ficlet, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, In Public, M/M, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s movie night for Loki and the Avengers. Except they get a show of a different kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=32432789#t32432789) prompt on Norsekink.

Loki’s knees are drawn up to his chest, pulling taut the blanket he’s sharing with Thor, and strategically hiding what he’s doing with his hand.

Except, you know, not very well.

Tony is making a very valiant effort to keep his eyes on the movie. But it’s kind of difficult, if not impossible, when there are two demigods/really hot gay incestual space aliens doing _things_ next to you on your couch, you know?

And hey, Nat and Clint are blatantly staring and not-so-subtly nudging each other with barely concealed smirks (really? Aren’t they supposed to be super spies or something?) from behind them, Cap is blushing so hard that Tony’s starting to fear that his vital organs are having a compromised blood supply, and, huh, Bruce has stepped out.

Everyone has caught on. Is Loki even trying at all?

Trying hard on other things, evidently, because just when Tony is debating whether he’s been given free licence to look, Thor grunts and promptly covers it up with a cough. Loki, the bastard, only raises an eyebrow as the girl on the screen gets pie dumped on her face. Like he was just watching a movie and not … jerking his brother off in a room full of Avengers.

Tony decides he won’t look, after all. He has _morals_ , okay, and listening to Thor’s heavy breathing while seeing out of the corner of his eye that Thor’s hand on Loki’s shoulder is tightening to an alarming degree is more than enough that he’d like to know. But he won’t leave; this is his couch, his living room, his tower, dammit. He won’t be deported by two people, gods or no, who can’t keep their hands out of each other’s pants.

He starts to regret that decision when Loki yawns dramatically and announces, ‘Bah, I fail to see how you Midgardians derive pleasure from such a mundane activity. I’m going to take a nap.’ He lifts the blanket and—no, _please_ , no—lays his head into Thor’s lap and tucks the blanket back over him.

Fuck this shit, Tony has had enough. Just when he’s going to stand and make some excuse about a few things he’d promised Pepper to sign five hours ago—something heavy lands across his thighs.

It’s Loki’s foot.

Said foot is skinny as fuck; how the hell is it so heavy?—Oh, of course. Sometimes, Thor and Loki are so human that Tony forgets they’re gods who weigh about five hundred pounds each. Which explains its considerable weight, but not its location.

Then it worms its way around and finds his crotch and starts _rubbing_.

Tony closes his eyes and clenches his teeth in an attempt to control his breathing and hopes to god (not Loki or Thor. The other, more sensible ones) that he won’t be as obvious as Thor. Let it be also known that this is the exact moment Tony Stark gives up on life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated, and con-crit is more than welcome (English isn't my first language, so please point out any mistakes if you spot them). Let me know what you think! :D
> 
> Find me [here](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr :)


End file.
